A Geisha's Way Of Life
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: AU. Amu is now in the world of the geisha. She will now have to find her way through this small world composed of battling women. And perhaps she will even find love... Amuto. I am so sorry I was gone for so long! Chapter 5 is up! Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, it is that time again! A new story! Aren't you excited? Now I don't know how many of you have seen the movie or read the book called Memoirs of a Geisha, but that is what this fan fiction is based on. And if you haven't seen it, you should go see the movie, like right now!**

**Amu: It really is a good movie!**

**Ikuto: it's a chick movie.**

**Me: Have you seen it?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I was forced to watch it with Utau.**

**Me: Okay, so what if I said that Amu would be playing the part of Chiyo/Sayuri and you would be playing the chairman?**

**Riku: He can't turn this down.**

**Ikuto: …**

**Me: Well if you don't want it, I could just give the part to Tadase…**

**Ikuto: that's okay. I want the part.**

**Me: What a change of heart! Thank you so much! Remember that I do not own Shugo Chara or Memoirs of a Geisha. (Oh and I will not be doing this story in first person p.o.v. sorries! And I am going to make up a character for her sister. Hana.)**

* * *

This story that I am about to tell you is neither a happy nor a sad one. How a young geisha found her way in life and to her true love. How she had struggled even as a little girl. This is her story.

Amu woke up to see that her mother still lying in her bed. Her father was holding her little sister Ami. She had been born shortly before her mother had gotten sick. Many of the villagers believed that she had gotten sick because of her being born, but Amu knew that her sister could not have possibly caused her mother's illness.

Amu was quite the strange young girl. She had golden eyes, like her mother. She also had a sunny disposition, like her mother. People usually said that the sun had been her mother's mother. It was the opposite of Hana and her father, who had more brownish eyes compared to her golden eyes.

She went outside to start her chores as she usually did in the morning. Her sister had already started her chores. _'She must have gotten up early…' _She walked up to the girl who was doing manual labor.

"Good morning, Hana-san."

"Amu-chan. Good morning. Start getting the water for breakfast and I will get the rice out from the back."

Amu nodded and went to the side of the house to get the bucket for the water that she needed for the rice. She got a little wary when she thought about the rice supply. It was bordering on danger and they had no money to buy any other supplies other than medicine for her mother and little sister. Her father was a fisherman, which was true. But now that her mother and her baby sister were suffering the same illness that no one knew anything about, they had to just guess by the symptoms.

Amu returned to the house with the bucket of water as her sister had returned with two cups of rice. She walked up behind her sister who was crouched down behind a cracked door. She put her finger to her lips signaling that she should be quiet so she could hear.

"So Mr. Hinamori. Are these terms agreeable?"

He hesitated and looked at his wife and sleeping baby daughter. Then he nodded his head. "Those are agreeable."

Hana looked at Amu with a smile in her eyes. "I think that man is going to find a way to help mommy. And then we can be a happy family again."

Amu smiled a wide grin. At the time, she really thought that she would be able to see her mother walking around. Not looking like a living corpse.

The two started working on breakfast, working fast, as to not give away that they were eavesdropping. They knew that if they were caught they would have gotten in big trouble. Children were not supposed to see things they were not meant to see.

Amu was woken up by the sound of rain. She looked at her mother and baby sister who were still sleeping miserably. She knew that it would just be a matter of time until her mother was well again. Hana was already up cleaning dishes out of the bucket they also used for water in general.

"Hana-san, you're up so early."

"Amu-chan. Before you came in yesterday, I heard that man say that he will be back tomorrow. I think that he will bring the medicine with him as well so we can treat mommy and Ami with the medicine. And they will get better." Amu's heart nearly leapt into her throat, she was so happy.

Amu's father walked around the house with a strange aura that day, as both Amu and Hana noted. He looked extremely depressed and somewhat tired, and he never concentrated on any of the work he had in front of him. Amu and Hana started getting worried.

That night as they were wishing good night to their mother and sister, their father started crying. He hugged them both tightly. "You girls must be strong. I love you so much."

They were puzzled, but they hugged him back.

The next day, the two were woken up early by their father. The two girls barely had time to react when they were pushed out of their house door into the arms of the man that was at their house earlier in the week. He took them by the arms and dragged them into a carriage. Screams to their father fell on deaf ears.

Amu held onto her sister as she was shaking with streams of tears running down her cheek. Hana just held her, refusing to cry. "May I ask? Where are we going?"

The man did not answer. Just grunted and sat quietly. Amu and Hana didn't speak for the rest of the trip. Both just stared quietly out of the windows, their imaginations wildly trying to spin tales and stories as to where they could be heading.

* * *

**Ikuto: I didn't see my name in the story at all.**

**Me: That would be because you haven't been introduced yet.**

**Ikuto: Well that's dumb.**

**Me: -ignores Ikuto- I'm gonna have a hard time writing about how they get separated. I hated that part in the movie.**

**Amu: Me too.**

**Kat-chan: it was kinda sad.**

**Shiori-chan: Hey, where did Riku go?**

**Me: We are going to castle oblivion, I guess. He said he would meet me there.**

**Shiori-chan: And why are you going there.**

**Me: I'm in training. It's going to be fun.**

**Kat-chan: okay everyone! Please read and review!**

**Me: byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I'm back! **

**Riku: Hey. You got a phone call. She said her name was Ai.**

**Me: She's coming? She finally got a break from her work? This is amazing!**

**Riku: Who is she?**

**Me: well have you ever heard of the Hell girl? That's her.**

**Ai: Hello, Miyu-chan.**

**Me: Hi Ai! Hello Wanyudou, Ichimoku, and Hone Onna! How are you?**

**Ai: I am good.**

**Ren (Also Ichimoku.): I'm good.**

**Wanyudou: As am I.**

**Hone: Can't complain.**

**Ikuto: We're back. Who is this?**

**Riku: It's the hell girl.**

**Ikuto: …So does that mean that one of us is going to die?**

**Me: No, she's just-**

**Tadase: Oh no! We're going to die!**

**Me: No, you're not, she-**

**Charas: Oh, no!**

**Me: Aw, man… Oh well enjoy the chapter. Remember that I don't own Shugo Chara or Memoirs of a Geisha.**

**

* * *

**

Amu woke up to see that it was night. She was surrounded by the bright lights of a big city. Disoriented, she looked for her sister. Her sister looked down at her and tried to smile.

Amu looked worried. "Sister, where are we?"

Hana looked around, trying to find answers. She only saw the bright lights as well. She only waited until she was given an order. The man turned toward them and reached out for both of their arms, dragging them out of the carriage.

"We're here. Come with me now."

They were at a fancy looking door. As it opened, a woman with violet eyes came out. She looked at both Amu and Hana. She sneered at them and kept walking. That face was the only thing that made her look any less beautiful than she already was. With long, blond hair that was pulled into a tight bun. As she walked away, the man and two girls approached the door.

"Are these the two girls that were to be sent here?" The man nodded.

"Well, send the older one away. We only have room for one and the younger the better. Send her to one of _those_ districts."

The man heard her over the screams of the sisters that were being torn apart by force. It was a heart breaking scene, but it wasn't enough to stop the tearing apart of them.

Again, Amu was pulled into the house were the beautiful lady came out of. The house was not as big as you would have thought. But it was bigger than Amu's previous living place. She looked around until she was stopped by the older lady that was pulling her.

"Don't speak to her unless spoken to. Do you understand me?"

Amu nodded with fear in her eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss. The girl that was promised to us had come. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, send her in."

Amu was thrown in the room. She looked up to see a lady that was younger that the lady that had pulled her though out the house. But you couldn't tell unless you looked very close. And her face was surrounded by a cloud of smoke from her cigarette, so you could barely tell with even looking up close.

"What a pretty girl. Come up close so I can see you."

The older lady pushed her towards the cloud of smoke. Amu looked hard but still didn't see the lady quite clearly.

"I think that we can make room for her. Send her upstairs with the other maids."

Amu was pulled out of the room and was sent with the maids. "Keep her quiet, so she doesn't upset the Miss."

Four young girls came and pulled her up the stairs. They all had different colored hair. She learned all of their names. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

She soon learned that they were sisters and the tears started to flow once again. She huddled into a little ball. "I want my sister."

Ran came and comforted her. "It will be okay. Once you become a geisha, it will all be a thing of the past."

* * *

**Me: I'm so happy! I didn't think you would be able to make it!**

**Ai: Well today, I asked if someone else could take over and I decided to come over.**

**Wanyudou: And we just followed.**

**Ren: who would've known it would be so much fun here?**

**Me: It's always fun here! You guys should come here more often.**

**Ikuto: So is anyone going to die?**

**Me: No! you can stop hiding now!**

**Amu: Thank goodness.**

**Me: You guys are too paranoid. Did you do something you weren't supposed to do?**

**Ikuto:… No?**

**Me: Liar. **

**Ikuto: I didn't! I promise!**

**Me: Well I'm not the one worried out of her mind, now am I?**

**Ai: I won't be sending anyone that's here to Hell. Yet.**

**Ikuto: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikuto: Hey Riku. I have a question?**

**Riku: What is it?**

**Ikuto: How do you feel about sharing a name with a girl? Rikku, was it? Not to mention she's the complete opposite of you in every way!**

**Riku: Don't remind me. Whenever we have staff meetings or parties, she's always bugging me about the name thing. The worst part of it is, she and Miyu-chan are kinda close.**

**Ikuto: So you see her unnecessarily?**

**Riku: Bingo! **

**Ikuto: Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something?**

**Me: No, but she has someone she flirts with all the time. Kinda like you and Amu.**

**Ikuto: When did you get here?**

**Me: A little while ago.**

**Ikuto: You mean he teases her.**

**Me: And she retaliates the same way as Amu.**

**Ikuto: She sounds interesting.**

**Me: Back off! She belongs to Gippal! Anyway, me, her cousin Yuna, her friend Paine and other's are trying to set her up.**

**Kat-chan: Good luck with that. Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or Memoirs of a geisha!**

* * *

Amu continuously cried herself to sleep for the last week, until she was finally able to realize that her tears were not going to get the desired effect. She learned that she had to go to school and practice to become a geisha. And it was kind of lonely without someone to go to school with her. She had once asked why Ran and her sisters were not going to the school along with her. Ran looked down with a forced smile, and Miki explained.

"Well, we did a number on the okiya, from dropping the tea cups, to getting on Utau's bad side. And we made a debt so large that the Mistress said that we couldn't pay her back even if we all worked every day for a solid month straight. So now we have to work as maids."

Amu frowned. "But you guys are only a little younger than me. And you have to spend the rest of your lives as maids?"

Su nodded, with tears threatening to come down her face. Dia comforted her and turned to Amu. "We just thought that if we made a big enough mess, than she would think we were worthless and just send us home. I guess we were sold for life." Dia smiled a bitter smile.

Amu started to run to school so that she wouldn't be late again. The teacher was waiting for Amu and she was on time for once, for the teacher closed the door as soon as Amu ran into the room. Amu felt sad for a girl who came in late. She was called out and made to do the dance they had learned by herself. As the day ended, and Amu was walking into the okiya, she bumped into the blond haired, purple-eyed woman she met the first night she spent there.

Amu bowed low, hoping for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, Utau-sama! Please forgive me."

Utau looked down at Amu. "You disgusting little girl! You made me smell like you. What a disgusting scent." Amu never knew what this scent was, nor did she ever ask what it was. She just knew never to upset Utau.

Utau looked at the figure that was bowing for before her. "By the way, I heard some interesting information. A girl claiming to be your sister is looking around the other houses for you."

Utau walked past her. "I know where she is. But you have to promise me that you will do something for me. If you do that, I will tell you."

Amu stayed bowed. "I will do anything! Please tell me where she is."

Utau looked into her eyes. "Stay out of my way. Never even look in the same direction as me. I never want you ever to be in my life. Starting this day, you are officially dead to me."

Amu nodded her head. For as long as she'd known, Amu hadn't even looked at her. Utau yawned. "Well, if you must know. Your sister is in the red-light district, but you should be careful there." Utau left with a smirk on her face.

Amu thanked Utau for the new found information. She snuck in and placed her instrument and shoes down. She asked the sisters to cover for her and she ran as fast as she could. It was nightfall by the time that she found were she was.

She was walking out of a room, close behind a man who was fixing his suit jacket. Amu lost all thoughts as she saw her sister. "Hana-chan! Hana-chan! I've found you! Thank goodness!"

"Amu-chan? Is that you? Oh! Amu-chan! You're here!"

The two sisters hugged for what seemed like an eternity. They let go and stared at each other. "Hana-chan, we have to leave. Okay? Let's go. Please?"

"I have appointments and no money. I can steal some from one of my clients I'm sure. Please just wait until tomorrow night. I'll meet you by the bridge."

Amu nodded and left. She waited all day until the nest night. But how would she get out? She decided to get out through the roof.

Amu looked down at the busy street below. If there was any false movement, she would be falling to what seemed like her death. Just have to concentrate. Concentrate… A dog was barking below her. And that was her downfall. She looked down, lost her balance, and fell to what she thought was her certain doom.

* * *

**Ikuto: So is she here yet?**

**Riku: Yeah, she's in the living room with Miyu-chan.**

**Ikuto: So let's go listen in.**

**Me: So Rikku. I hope you know why you are here.**

**Rikku: Nope, not really. Yunie just said we were coming to visit you.**

**Me: Well, we are trying to get you and Gippal together.**

**Rikku: … Time for me to go.**

**Yuna: Wait! You two belong together.**

**Paine: Yeah, you guys flirt all the time.**

**Rikku: We do not, and no we don't belong together.**

**Me: Sure you do. There are like 18 pages worth of stories with you two together on this website. And that's just the K to T. I don't even know about the M rated stuff.**

**Rikku: Okay! That's it! It's time I murdered some people!**

**Me: Then will you get with Gippal?**

**Rikku: Maybe! That might be a yes!**

**Me: Wow.**

**Riku: -sigh- I can't believe I share a name with her.**

**Me and Riku: Please read and review!**

* * *

**Lol! In all seriousness I do love both Riku and Rikku. I think it's funny they have the same name because they are total opposites. Okay. For all of you that are wondering: Yes Ikuto will be in this. I will try to make his debut either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. And I am planning to update later on this week if I am not too busy. But if I am, I will update on Sunday which is my usual update day. The only reason the other chapters have been late is because of breaks like snow days and holidays. So yeah. Amuto lovers, he will be here, don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat-chan: Ooooo! Guess what Amu?**

**Amu: What is it?**

**Ikuto: It's nothing! Don't listen to her.**

**Shiori-chan: But it really important!**

**Me: You guys, why do you want to start things like that?**

**Kat-chan and Shiori-chan: we really don't know.**

**Amu: Ikuto, what did you do?**

**Kat-chan: He tried to hook up with Rikku!**

**Amu: …**

**Me: Amu. Are you alright?**

**Amu: …**

**Ikuto: Amu?**

**Amu: … I don't care. It's not like we're going out.**

**Ikuto: Amu! What are you saying? Of course we do.**

**Amu: In which fantasy world? –Smirks-**

**Ikuto: NO!**

**Me: Ikuto has rubbed off on Amu. She is planning something. Please enjoy the chapter!**

Amu woke up to see that she was in a poorly lit room. The fall seemed to have knocked her out. She looked around to see two faces that had disapproving looks on them. Amu tried to close her eyes and pretend to be asleep. But the mistress saw her eyes open and let her have it.

"You stupid little girl! Do you know how much money you cost me with your little stunt? And look, a broken arm and everything! Trying to get to your sister huh?"

Amu looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"You think that will fix things? And your sister has been sold again as well. Apparently she was caught trying to steal money, so the owner sold her to the highest bidder."

The mistress got up and got something off of the shelf. "And your day is about to get worse. This came in the mail. It seems that your parents have died, along with your little sister."

Amu went completely deaf after the mistress said that. She began to lose all hope. And she realized that she would be trapped there in this strange world for the rest of her life. She even heard faintly that she would have to work as a maid for the rest of her life to pay her enormous debt.

As she reached the room she shared with the sisters, she broke down crying. The only thing the girls could do was comfort her.

The next week, Amu was sent on an errand to drop something off somewhere. As she was walking back, she caught her reflection in the river. She sat at the edge of the bridge, and sighed.

"What's wrong with you? You look sad."

Amu looked around and saw nothing. "Who said that?"

"Me. Look up."

Amu did as she was told, and looked up. She was looking into two azure eyes. The most beautiful she had ever seen. She even felt her face grow hot. He was probably 12 years old to her 7 years. "Hello. What are you doing in the tree?"

"I could ask why you were looking so sad. So why were you?"

"It's probably a longer answer than as to why you are in the tree. So why are you in the tree?"

"Oh, I'm hiding from my father. He's trying to make me go to some dance thingy. I don't want to go. I would rather talk to you. So why are you sad?"

"Well, I have gotten myself into some trouble that I can never get out of. And I think that it is hard to accept. But now my life will be miserable for as long as I live."

The boy looked at Amu for a long while. "Here. Don't be sad. Do you want to get some flavored ice? I mean there is only cherry, but you get used to it."

Amu looked at him with a confused look. "Oh that's okay. You don't have to trouble yourself with me."

The boy smirked. "But I want to share a treat with you." He ran off to get the icy treat as Amu stood looking after him.

The boy came back with the treat and gave it to Amu. He watched her as she stared at it for a long time. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat? Here, it's okay to eat. See?"

He took a spoonful, and put it in his mouth. Amu rolled her eyes. "I knew that. I just have never had this before, so-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a spoonful of the substance in her mouth. It was cold and sweet, and she moaned with pleasure from the taste. It was delicious! A smile graced her lips as she pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"See? You're prettier with a smile, and you smell good, too. I have to go now. By the way, my name is Ikuto."

The boy left Amu with the rest of the icy treat, a blush on her face. "Ikuto…"

**Ikuto: Come on Amu! I was just kidding!**

**Amu: Whatever…**

**Me: I made popcorn. Here you go.**

**Kat-chan and Shiori-chan: Thanks!**

**Ikuto: Please forgive me.**

**Amu: Wow. You really can't take a joke can you?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: I was kidding! Geez…**

**Ikuto: Amu! That wasn't nice!**

**Amu: Well, now you know what it feels like when you tease me all the time.**

**Me: That was kind of a rip-off… Well, please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I am so sorry for making you wait! I feel really bad.**

**Riku: She was busy with school and stuff. **

**Ikuto: Whatever. You stopped right after my appearance.**

**Amu: Can't you think of anything other than yourself?**

**Ikuto: Of course I can. I think of you plenty.**

**Amu: ... Really?**

**Ikuto: Yeah.**

**Utau: What about me, Ikuto? Do you think of me all the time?**

**Ikuto: … I think of ways to avoid you, if that's what you mean.**

**Utau: Oh, you do think of me!**

**Kat-chan: I don't think she heard a word he just said.**

**Shiori-chan: She loses all senses when Ikuto is around.**

**Kat-chan: That's kinda sad.**

**Me: … Please read and review.**

That night, Amu worked diligently as a maid. It was tiring work and she really didn't see much difference from the work she did when she got there. She just wasn't able to go to school anymore. Not that she really liked it to begin with. Her mind kept wandering to her encounter with Ikuto. He was one of the nicest people he had ever met, aside from the girls. It was nice.

"Amu-chan you seem distracted. What the matter?" Dia asked.

Amu looked away and blushed. She didn't know what to say. Really there was nothing wrong with her. But she had met the first boy who didn't call her weird or poor. Granted he didn't know anything about her. But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Amu-chan, your face is red. What did you meet a boy?" Miki teased.

"H-how did you know?" Amu stuttered.

"I was right? I was just teasing you."

Ran smiled. "So who did you meet? Was he cute?"

"Ran, calm down. Let Amu-chan tell us when she wants." Su smiled.

Amu just looked to the ground. She knew she could trust them, but she really never felt this way about a boy. She had seen her sister with a couple boys before they were sold, but she really never thought that much on it. She just thought since they had known each other since they were little, then they were just portraying the bond that they had shared. But now she knew better.

Dia smiled. "I think that we should go to our room first. The mistress is strict with her rule of no boyfriends of man friends. It doesn't matter if you are a maid or a geisha. If you are living under her house than you have to suffer the consequences of breaking her rules." Dia gestured to the little ladder that led to the girl's make-shift room that was in the attic.

"Okay! Now talk!" Ran whispered harshly.

Amu started to blush again. "Well, I was out this afternoon to drop off something at the school. I stopped at the bridge to take a rest. Then a boy came and talked to me and bought us some flavored ice to share. Then he left. He looked as though he was rich but I really didn't pay close attention."

"Did you get his name?"

Amu nodded. "He said his name was Ikuto."

Dia's face turned serious. "What did he look like?"

Amu placed her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, he had blue hair and eyes to match. He was a little taller than me. He looked like he was 12 years old. Why do you ask?"

"Amu-chan, you just described Utau's little brother." Dia said.

"She has a little brother?" Amu asked, unbelievably.

Dia nodded. "And she is very protective of him. She literally chases every girl who even looks at him with a love filled eye. And you talked with him. Imagine what she would do to you if she ever found out about that. It would not be a good day. I know that this goes without saying, but this conversation doesn't leave this room."

The three other girls nodded. When Amu fell asleep that night, she was just thinking of how unlucky she was. First she goes through hardships that a 7 year old should never have to go through, including having a grown woman upset at her for no know reason. And now she had finally met someone who made her forget about her depressing world, only to find that he was related to the one woman who made her world unbearable. Her life couldn't possibly get worse. And she knew without a doubt that it couldn't. It could only get better from here on out. And those words helped her get through the rest of the night.

The next morning, Amu was made again to go out. This time it was for shopping for certain supplies, including tobacco for the mistress. Amu took the list that Auntie, the lady who took care of all the children, gave her. She wandered around the market place for around 30 minutes to find what she needed. She could have finished it in less than that, but she was trying to find a way to buy herself some time from returning to the okiya.

Amu found herself back at the bridge that overlooked the river. _'This is just way too confusing…'_

"Why is it that every time I find you, you look sad?"

Amu looked around her and found Ikuto walking towards her. She blushed and looked away.

"Are you hiding again?"

Ikuto smirked. "Nope. I was just out on a walk. I happened to find you at the same place."

"Yeah."

Ikuto sat down next to her and admired the view. Not the river, but the beautiful girl that was next to him. "So, why do you look sad today?"

"The same things and then some including a girl at my okiya that wants me dead for no reason." Amu sighed.

"Well, tell me about her. It might help."

Amu described the girl, knowing that she was telling him about his own sister. She wanted to know what he would say, if he said anything.

Ikuto scratched the back of his head. "That my sister all right. She doesn't know how to keep her cool."

"Huh?"

"Hoshina Utau. She's my sister. She can't stand having competition, especially when it comes to two things: her being a geisha, and me."

Amu nodded. "I can understand the geisha thing. But what do you have to do with anything?"

"Let's just say she has a shota brother complex. She can't stand to see me with anyone other than her, even though she is much older than me and I'm not interested."

Ikuto stood up and stretched. "Well, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you. Oh, yeah. I never got your name. What is it?"

"Oh, um, it's Hinamori Amu."

"Hmm. Hinamori Amu. I'll remember it next time we meet. Don't think I will. See ya."

Amu just watched him go. But she didn't know that he was smirking on his way leaving. She was completely breath-taking. He had to do something so that her beauty would be seen. He had a lot of work to do.

**Me: So that chapter's done.**

**Amu: what is Ikuto going to do?**

**Me: You're just going to have to wait until the next chapter, now aren't you?**

**Ikuto: You'll be back, won't you?**

**Me: It's the summer so I'm counting on it. Don't worry; I'll be back next week.**

**Riku: I'm so happy you're back from your break! –Hugs-**

**Me: I am too! –Hugs back-**

**Utau: Ikuto! I think we should hug, too!**

**Ikuto: And why do you think that?**

**Utau: Because they are hugging.**

**Ikuto: So?**

**Utau: You're so cold.**

**Ikuto: That's why I have my Amu to warm me up.**

**Amu: Hey! Leave me out of this. Please read and review!**

**Ikuto: -Hugs Amu- You're a part of this whether you want to be or not.**

**Utau: Hinamori Amu! I'm going to kill you!**

**Amu: Wait, Utau! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So yet again I'm back! Did you guys miss me?**

**Amu: Not really…**

**Ikuto: Well I did. We left off on a diabolical plan that I was saying. What was that plan again?**

**Me: You'll find out soon now won't you?**

**Ikuto: Does it have something to do with Amu?**

**Amu: Hey! Leave me out of this!**

**Shiori-chan: First of all, you're the main character so you aren't going to be left out of it. Secondly, yes it does have something to do with you so get ready for it okay?**

**Me: She pretty much summed it up for me, so… prepare yourself.**

**Amu: this isn't going to be too bad is it?**

**Me: It might be… please enjoy the chapter.**

We now fast forward 8 years. A lot can happen in 8 years, much to Amu's knowledge. But she had long been able to get over what had happened so long ago. She had never met up with her sister again, nor had she met up with Ikuto. She had expected as much, however. She knew they were nothing but chance encounters with Ikuto. But she was hoping to see her sister again. But now 8 years later, she had learned much more about life.

She had grown much closer to the girls and was now like a sister to them. Utau still tormented her but she had learned to ignore her for the most part. Auntie had taught her to do that and so had the other girls, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Life hadn't changed much for Amu for the most part which was both happy and sad. She was now 15. A beautiful pink haired golden eyed goddess as men would describe her. Even though she didn't know it, she would get gazes from men where ever she went. Men's eyes would follow her every where she would go. And they weren't the only ones who noticed. Utau noticed very much. So she took every opportunity she could to make her feel worthless.

Utau knew that she was getting older so she decided to adopt two protégés so that if one of them failed she could fall back on the other one. Two sisters that came from a similar situation that Amu had come from. Iru and Eru could not have been more different. Iru was more outgoing and said what was on her mind, good or bad, which Utau had loved about her. Eru on the other hand was more soft spoken and shy around the men. But to be honest, Utau liked Iru much more than Eru. Iru was much more like her: conniving, ruthless, and merciless. It was amazing to Amu to know that Eru still loved Utau as much as she did. Utau treated Eru almost as bad as she treated Amu. It must have been because she wanted a big sister. But Amu liked Eru much more and they two had become fast friends.

One night during the winter, Utau, Eru, and Iru had left for the middle's debut. Unfortunately, Eru had forgotten her fans for the dance. But thankfully, Amu had seen them out of the corner of her eyes. She knew she was nowhere near fast enough to catch the rickshaw driver, but she still tried. She was able to reach the teahouse before Eru started. She handed the fans to the mistress of the teahouse and stood there while the door was closed in her face. She found a crack in the teahouse and was able to see inside. Seeing Eru receiving her fans made her feel much better and she found herself staring a little longer than she was supposed to. She was captured by the sounds and lights that were inside. All the women inside were dressed in beautiful, elaborate kimono. It was breath taking. She was so caught up that she didn't see the door she was looking through being slid open.

Amu looked up with surprise and panic covering her face. Staring back at her was a pair of deep azure eyes. It wasn't… was it? Before she could even think to say anything, her feet had plans of their own. They ran away and hid behind the gate that was the entrance to the teahouse.

'_It couldn't have been him. There has to be countless people in Japan that look like him… right?'_

Something in the back of Amu's mind was telling her that it was him though. That she had finally seen the boy she had given up for lost again! She supposed it was because her sister was there at her maiko's debut. But really, what were the chances?

Ikuto kept his gaze at the gate. She had to have been long gone by now. But could that have been… her? Hinamori Amu? It had to have been her. She looked just as beautiful as she had the day he met her, if not more. He had heard rumors from various servants that there was a certain girl that was in a maid outfit out buying supplies. They would always come back and talk about how beautiful she was. That her pink hair would go just past her shoulders and that she had big golden eyes which seemed to hold all of the sunlight. They would make jokes that when it was rainy, they could just find the mysterious pink haired girl and ask for the sunlight back. But after a while, he stopped looking and stopped listening. He disclaimed the idea that his future geisha was still out there, still alive.

But he had seen her with his own eyes. He had seen her golden orbs full of surprise. He had seen her breath in the cold winter air. It was a miracle. His angel had come back. And he was determined to make her beauty known.

She walked home slowly in the snow. The cold didn't affect her as much she thought it would. _'Why? Why would I see him suddenly just now? This just doesn't make any sense…'_

Upon reaching the okiya, she went straight to her room, dismissing every question that was directed at her. She couldn't think straight let alone talk straight.

About a week after the incident, the okiya has a special guest visit. She was beautiful. Her long purple hair was in a high ponytail that was on top of her hair. When Amu answered the door, she was greeted by a beautiful smile and a slight nod of the head. Amu blushed and showed her to the Mistress's room and closed the door behind them. That doesn't mean that she wasn't curious as to what the conversation was. So she decided to 'clean' there and was soon joined by Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Amu heard bits and pieces, and she swore she heard her name numerous times. But that couldn't be it, could it? There was no way that she was special enough to be mentioned in an important conversation like that. Amu had that drilled in her mind, and Utau had reinforced it. The conversation ended and the beautiful lady walked out again. She looked at the three sisters first and offered a smile. Then she looked at Amu. She smiled again and then said,

"What a beauty you are. You must have a lot of potential."

Amu nodded deeply. "You are most kind, but I do not deserve your kindness."

The lady smiled and found her way to the front door and walked out to the rickshaw that was waiting for her. The four girls watched her go, all of them amazed at her beauty and kindness.

The mistress then came out of the room she and the lady were talking in, and looked at Amu. "You come with me. I have to talk to you."

Amu nodded and followed her into the room. She sat down in front of the desk.

"Now, I believe I should tell you who that lady was. The lady who just came in was a famous geisha named Nadeshiko. She has heard various rumors about a beautiful maid that was seen around town. Do you know who she was talking about?"

Amu shook her head no to the question.

"She was talking about you. She had searched all over to find the girl with the rose colored hair and the golden eyes. She found a hint and followed it here, to you. She wants you to become her apprentice and she has agreed to pay for all of your schooling. I already told her that you agreed fully. If you succeed with the ordeal, you will be able to pay back all the money that you owe me, and then some. You must study hard and become a well accomplished geisha for this to happen. Do you understand?"

Amu nodded. She couldn't believe this was happening. A week ago, she found her, dare she say it, first love. Now she was going to fulfill her, dare she say it, only dream? When she was told that she was going to be a geisha, she was actually happy. She would be able find a way home. Or maybe she would become famous and find a cure for her mother. Either way, it would be a benefit for her. After what happened though, what with her sister being sold, her mother, father and sister's death, and the accident that happened, she had totally given up on that dream. It was impossible for her to think about anything like that ever happening to her. But now, she was given the opportunity to once again become one of those beautiful women that sat in those beautiful kimonos and the nice perfume and make up.

The next day, she went to meet Nadeshiko at her apartment. It was in the richest part of the city. She was shown to the room by her maid, Temari, and waiting there was the beautiful lady. She smiled at Amu as she walked over to the table that Nadeshiko was seated at.

"Welcome, Amu-chan. You look well. You can have a seat right here if you don't mind." Nadeshiko said. She motioned for the place that was right across from her at the table. Amu hesitantly sat down, and caught glimpses of her beautiful face.

"Um… Nadeshiko-sama… I want to thank you for picking me… I mean, I know that you could have anyone in this city, if not Japan, and I just want to express my gratitude…" Amu began.

Nadeshiko simply smiled. "Amu-chan, you must not be so formal. And you must not thank me yet. We still have much work to do."

**Me: I'm so bored. I think I'm going to make a random bleach story.**

**Amu: What's the pairing going to be?**

**Me: The pairing I have loved since I first started the series: Ichigo and Rukia.**

**Ikuto: Like you liked the Amu and me?**

**Me: Yup. But when I started writing, I was only in to Shugo Chara. I was kind of out my bleach faze, but now I'm back into it, so now it's a bleach story!**

**Amu: Will Ichigo and Rukia?**

**Me: Doesn't matter. If I like it, then it gets wrote. It's awesome to have absolute power.**

**Ikuto: That's kind of scary…**

**Me: No it's not. Well maybe to you. Please read and review.**

**Kat-chan: ICHIRUKI!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: So, school is back in session…**

**Kat-chan: Which is the only reason why we have been gone for so long. Miyu-chan actually had to do a lot of work for school the last couple of weeks of summer.**

**Me: I hated it.**

**Amu: But** **you're back now! And that's all that matters.**

**Me: Are you that excited to become a geisha or to meet someone else?**

**Amu: NO! I mean, yes! I mean, I don't know…**

**Me: But you know what story I was really sad to finish?**

**Ikuto: Which one?**

**Me: Tokyo Nights. I love that song and I loved that story…**

**Ikuto: Then just make another one.**

**Me: I liked it, but I don't think I'm going to do that. I still have 'Beware of Stalkers' to do and Kat-chan wants me to finish another IchiRuki story that I'm in the middle of. I like the concept I thought of for it.**

**Amu: Well, I am so happy you found another pairing to harass…**

**Me: Don't think that I'm done with you. I've been keeping you two in mind for a while. I love this pairing so much. Plus you're the first pairing I ever wrote a story for. Remember 'An Angel's Love'…**

**Ikuto: Yeah, that was awesome…**

**Me: Anyway, on to the chapter! Remember, I don't own Shugo Chara! OR memoirs of a geisha!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu sat and watched Nadeshiko as she demonstrated a dance that was to be duplicated. Amu had turned out to be a very good student, and Nadeshiko voiced her opinion at one point. But Amu was smart enough not to let it get to her head. She had seen what it did to a person from watching Iru and she didn't like what it did to a person. So she kept trying hard, and kept improving. She would have a show soon with a group of girls and she wanted to make sure she made no mistakes. It would be horrible if _he_ was there and she made a fool of herself on stage.

The next night was the recital. As she got ready, Iru came up to her.

"So, Hinamori! You think you'll be able to do this dance without choking? I heard from Utau that her whole family was here and that includes her little brothers, Ikuto and Yoru. And for some reason the mistress invited the maids here. Something about them begging to come. But how does it feel? There are so many people you can mess up in front of. Oh, sorry! I hope I didn't scare you too bad."

Amu gave a smile. She was taught by Nadeshiko to be able to keep up a face, no matter what she was feeling. But she was okay this time. She had practiced this dance so much that she could do it in her sleep. So she had no reservations of doing the dance.

"Stop it, Iru! You shouldn't be so mean to Amu-chan."

"Oh shut up, Eru. This is why Utau doesn't like you."

"Utau likes me…"

"Whatever."

The dance started and the three got into position as well as the other apprentice geisha. The dance started and Amu got every move right. She managed to catch a glimpse of Iru, and she was doing terribly. She was completely off beat, and was dropping her fan. It was embarrassing. And she could only imaging how Utau felt.

When the recital was over, Utau came back stage. She gave Iru a sharp look full of pure hate. Iru walked solemnly over to Utau.

Just then, Ikuto came in the back. Amu caught sight of him, and thought quickly. She saw Nadeshiko talking with the sisters and walked as fast as she could over to them.

"Amu-chan, you were wonderful! I couldn't take my eyes off of you!" Ran cried.

Miki and Dia nodded in agreement. Su was about to say something but then she looked back behind Amu. She lightly touched Amu turned to see azure hair and matching eyes. She turned a deep red and tried to turn back around but the group she was talking to had disappeared. She was stuck.

"I just came to tell you that you danced remarkably tonight."

"O-oh, um, thank you."

Ikuto smirked. "I know you remember me. I remember you, _Amu_."

Amu felt a knot grow in her stomach, and she felt her face grow hot. He really did remember! This was amazing. She knew for sure she was one of those people that are easy to forget. But the truth was she only wanted to be remembered by Ikuto.

"W-why did you say my name like that?" Amu whispered. But Ikuto heard her.

"Like what?" Ikuto's smirk grew wider as he talked to her. The honest truth was that he was happy to see her again. After 8 years, he had finally found the girl that had tugged at his heart. The only one who had ever done so. And she didn't even know of what she had done.

Nadeshiko came up to Amu and smiled at both Amu and Ikuto. "Hello, Tsukiyomi-kun. It's nice to see you again. It's been so long. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we must get going, Amu-chan."

She smiled and bowed at Ikuto and then walked away. Amu followed suit and bowed as well. As she was about to turn around, Ikuto took hold of her wrist.

"I'll be at our old spot tomorrow at noon. I hope to see you there. And I hope you remember where our old spot is."

Amu's face erupted a brilliant red. "B-b-but why would you want to see m-m-me?"

"Because, I want to catch up with you, Amu. Now, go, before you get in trouble with Nadeshiko. She gets really scary when she is upset." Ikuto smirked.

Amu nodded and turned away, walking as fast as her kimono would allow. Ikuto smirked at her retreating figure.

"So, Amu-chan, I see that you will be busy tomorrow. At noon, was it? I think that we will be able to start our lessons an hour later than usual. I have plans at noon, anyways. But remember, you only have an hour."

Amu smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Nadeshiko-san!"

The next day, Amu got up about 3 hours before her rendezvous with Ikuto. Considering how long it takes to put on a kimono and do her makeup, she was rushing. She had the 4 sisters help her out, even though as they were helping, they were asking questions. Of course, they had to discuss it in a hushed tone, as to not wake up Utau. They knew she would be furious if she found out.

Finally, she was ready.

"Good luck, Amu-chan." Dia winked. Amu smiled and walked out to the carriage that was waiting for her. She sat anxiously in the rickshaw as she felt the gentle rocking of the rythem of the runner. She saw them enter into the main part of town. She saw the bridge that she sat on all those years ago, feeling sad and alone. She remembered how Ikuto had come along and brightened her day.

Amu gently told the driver to stop and wait at the store that was close to the bridge. He nodded and smiled at her. She walked slowly to the bridge and bent down, holding her knees up to her chest. She looked at the reflection again. She looked so different from that day 8 years ago. It was kind of sad to her. She felt as though some of her innocence was gone now. But that was supposed to happen with age though; at least that was what Nadeshiko had told her.

"Why do you look so sad, pretty lady?"

Amu turned her head to see a little boy with blonde hair. He gave her a curious look which Amu smiled at.

"I guess I was just thinking about things that made me feel a little sad."

"Oh. Well, would you be happy if I sat with you?"

Amu smiled. "I would be delighted."

The little boy took his place beside Amu. "My name is Hikaru. What's yours?"

"My name is Amu."

"Amu-chan… Can I call you that?"

"Yes, if you want to, Hikaru-kun."

"You're really pretty. Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Sorry, kid. That position is filled."

Amu turned around and saw Ikuto smirking down at her and the little boy. Hikaru gave Ikuto a sour look and turned back to Amu.

"Amu-chan, I have to go now. But if you want a real boyfriend, you can just come find me." Hikaru smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. Amu blushed and watched the little boy walk off.

Ikuto laughed. "You must have that affect on every boy you meet. Or don't meet."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Ikuto was betting on the fact that she had no idea that she had started rumors about being the 'most beautiful girl in the city'.

"Why don't we take a walk? Then you can tell me about how you're life has been."

Amu smiled and nodded. "I guess that would be nice."

The two walked around the small park that was by the bridge. Amu told him about how she had continued to work as a maid for the last 8 years. She was afraid that after she told him that, he would just abandon her right there. But he just smirked and said, "Well, you were the most beautiful maid I ever saw."

"You know," Ikuto said, "It was a real surprise to see you again. I came back to this bridge, just about every day, looking for you when I was younger." Ikuto looked at his pocket watch. "What time do you have to meet Nadeshiko?"

"At one o clock, why?"

"It's almost one o clock. I guess I should let you go, but to be honest, I really don't want to."

Amu blushed. "W-well to be honest, I really don't want to go…"

"Tell you what; I'll keep a look out for Nadeshiko's recitals. Since you're her little sister, you must go to a majority of her performances. If I can find you, I'll give you some company. That way, you won't be bugged by those weird guys."

Amu giggled and nodded. Ikuto walked her to her carriage and watched her being carried off.

He smiled to himself. _'How long can wait before I just take her for myself?'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: My life is in danger.**

**Riku: By who?**

**Me: Um… I kinda don't want to tell you.**

**Riku: Why not?**

**Me: Cuz you might come back home covered in blood.**

**Riku: Just tell me.**

**Me: Will you promise not to get mad?**

**Riku: I guess so.**

**Me: Well, I'm writing an IchiRuki story, and Kat-chan told me that I had to finish or I would die.**

**Riku: …**

**Me: You're mad aren't you?**

**Riku: I'll be back soon. I'm going out for a bit.**

**Me: Oh no you don't! Please read and review while I try to stop a murder!**

_**BTW: I am writing a bleach story, and I know I keep telling you that. But I did just finish one so I guess I will post it, but the one that I'm writing now, I love so much more. Anyway. Please read and review and I hope to see you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: So, Kat-chan, I want you to know that I am very grateful for your help.**

**Kat-chan: With what?**

**Me: For making me write more and more.**

**Kat-chan: You're welcome… I guess…**

**Me: And I hope you know that I am going to put a story that you helped me write up very soon.**

**Kat-chan: That's good to know.**

**Me: Yeah, I just wanted to let you know. And that I won't ever make stories again.**

**Kat-chan: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?**

**Me: I'm just kidding. Please enjoy the chapter. I don't own.**

**Kat-chan: Comments like that will get you killed.**

Amu came back from her lesson with Nadeshiko. It wasn't late, but fortunately it was late enough for Utau not to be here. She must have been out at her appointments already. She really didn't have much time to waste at home, if she were completely honest. She had only come home to change kimonos. Nadeshiko was expecting her in an hour to another tea house. She was told to put on an elegant one on, for Nadeshiko was expecting some important people. Amu changed into a red kimono with white flowers. Amu rushed back out the door, not knowing that she was being watched.

Utau's eyes followed Amu out the door. She really got a bad feeling about what was going to happen the recital. So she thought it in everyone's best interest, and by everyone she meant her, if she were to follow her. Just a little scouting, nothing more or less.

Amu was dropped off at the entrance of the entrance of the tea house, and walked in slowly. She was showed to the big room where the party was. Nadeshiko was waiting for her, and smiled at her. Amu smiled back and took her seat beside her older sister.

"You're late, Amu."

She turned to her left. She had unknowingly sat next to a sapphire haired young man that had matching eyes. Amu's face erupted into a huge blush and she turned away quickly.

"N-no, I'm n-not." Amu weakly argued. She heard Ikuto laughed kindly at her. Amu smiled a little even though her face was still red. Nadeshiko smiled at the two and discreetly left the table they were seated at.

Amu was surprised that Ikuto's plan had actually worked. None of those crazy guys she was so used to came over to her table. She was so happy, just to be with Ikuto. At that moment, nothing could bring her down.

Amu didn't notice Utau come into the tea house. And the first thing that Utau saw was Amu sitting with Ikuto. She knew that the other girls from the okiya had warned her about being with Ikuto. Was it that she just forgot? Or maybe she wanted to vex her to know end. Whatever the reason was, Utau was pissed. What she wanted to do was walk over to Amu, pull her by her hair out of the tea house and kill her right there. She wouldn't care who saw. But Ikuto was there. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Ikuto. So she kept her cool and stayed hidden until she could take no more.

Utau waited for Amu to come back home. She heard the door being opened and came to look at who it was. Of course it was Amu.

As Amu came back to her room, she noticed that her door was open. In the middle of the room sat Utau.

"So, how was Nadeshiko's recital?"

Amu looked at Utau carefully. This was strange. Utau never asked how recitals went. "It… it was good, thank you."

"Did you meet anyone in particular?"

Amu stopped dead in her tracks. She realized that Utau had seen her with Ikuto. She had followed her to the tea house. "You were there?"

Utau didn't answer the question. "You know, because this is your first offense, I guess I can let you off with a warning: Stay away from my brother. I know you've been warned before, so maybe a personal one is needed. I don't want you near my brother. Now, here's what you're going to do. You're going to meet up with Ikuto and you're going to say that you can't meet with him ever again. Go ahead and say that I said you can't. I don't care. He has to put up with me, but you are perfectly disposable."

Utau stood up and left the room. Amu was devastated. She was finally happy. Then Utau came along and stopped the happiness. She couldn't stand her. But she could do anything but what Utau had asked of her.

The next day, Amu called Ikuto and asked him to meet them at their special place later on. She looked down in the reflection.

"Amu-chan, I found you again."

Amu looked at the little blond boy who had found her again.

"Hikaru-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but you look sad again. Is it anything that I can help with?"

Amu smiled. "You could help me by sitting with me."

The two sat there without speaking, but Hikaru's presence helped Amu. Finally Ikuto showed up. Amu became nervous all over again. Hikaru looked at Amu then at Ikuto.

"You better be careful with her. She's nervous about something."

Ikuto looked at the young boy and could tell he was serious. He watched the boy leave and then got right down to the point.

"What's the matter?"

Amu took a deep breath. "Utau saw us at the tea house last night. And she told me that we couldn't see each other again."

"Then we don't listen to her! We're good together! And I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again…"

Amu felt her eyes get hot, and she felt tears run down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry. But I'm stuck. I live in the same place as her. And I'm just a maiko. I can't do anything; it would be out of place. I don't know what to do… I'm sorry…"

Those were the last words that he heard her say, before she ran away.

**Me: So I think that chapter was pretty good.**

**Ikuto: I hated it. I was separated from Amu.**

**Me: Oh, don't be such a big baby.**

**Kat-chan: you guys are going to be separated forever, and you will never see her again.**

**Shiori-chan: She's just that evil.**

**Me: Shut up, you guys! I told you not to tell him that!**

**Ikuto: You are insane!**

**Me: Me? No… Please read and review.**

**I think you guys should know that I have horrible concentration skills when it comes to typing. The whole time I was typing, I was listening to music, watching anime and t.v. and playing video games on the computer. I kinda feel bad about it but at least I finished this chapter. And because of a storm, I'm out of school tomorrow, so I will try to update most of my stories. So yeah, please stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm back within a week! That's amazing! I haven't done that since I first started writing! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Tadase: When do I come in?**

**Me: Oh… Hi Tadase… Way to kill my good mood…**

**Ikuto: I know right? **

**Amu: Don't be mean!**

**Me: But no one likes him. Well except the Tadamu fans of the world.**

**Ikuto: Am I not sexy enough, Tadamu fans?**

**Me: Ikuto, stop using your body to get fans. Well let's get right down to it. I don't think that I will like this one. Please read and review!**

Another three years had passed by. Ikuto eventually got passed what seemed like the worst thing in his life. He knew that Utau was behind all of this and he was sick and tired of her driving away anyone he talked to, so he cut all ties with her. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Ikuto had started an electric business and gotten a partner by the name of Hotori Tadase. He did his work well and was a great asset to company. He was happy to have such a good person as a partner.

As it turned out, they were having a company party at a high end tea house. Tadase was going to bring his geisha he was a danna to. He might not have meant to, be he was bragging up storms talking about how beautiful she was. He even went to say that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and he had been surrounded by beautiful women. He was also going to get her to bring her older sister as well. She was a famous geisha.

The night of the party rolled around and Ikuto found himself anxious to meet this famous geisha Tadase was so fond of. It was funny. He hadn't been this excited since… it was probably best not to finish that thought. It brought back unwanted memories.

Tadase was the first to be there. Ikuto came in and sat next to him with a smirk painted on his face.

"So, where is this beautiful geisha and her older sister? Did they stand you up?"

Tadase laughed. "No, Ikuto, they didn't. They said that they had to get ready and geisha have much to do, not that they aren't beautiful without the makeup."

Ikuto agreed. He had seen plenty of geisha without their makeup, since he was a small boy. It was natural for him.

Eventually, more of their colleagues arrived. Still no beautiful geisha.

"Tadase, are you sure they're coming tonight?"

Just as Ikuto had finished his sentence the door was opened. The first to come in was Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Ikuto's face turned from amused to slightly shocked. It couldn't be. He was hoping that she was the geisha who was associated with him.

After her came in a petite rosette with a beautiful orange kimono on. She looked first at Tadase with a smile, and then she looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at a man who was looking at her. A man she thought she would never see again. A man with deep blue eyes with hair to match. Why was this happening to her? She had left him three years ago hoping never to see her again. Maybe there was an underlying hope that she could see him again. It was possible now, with Utau out of the picture. But now there was another problem. Tadase was her danna now.

Amu took her place on the other side of Tadase. She made no contact with Ikuto at all. She couldn't. Tadase would see, and she would give away to much emotion. Ikuto was being torn apart. How the hell was he supposed to act? The only woman he had ever had feelings for was in the room only one person away. But he couldn't have her.

"Tadase," Ikuto said finally, "Can I borrow you're geisha to take me to the bathroom?"

"Oh sure. Amu-chan, I'm afraid Ikuto doesn't want to be alone in going to the bathroom. Could you accompany him down the hall to the bathroom?"

Amu looked at Ikuto, and then looked at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko nodded her head once. Amu then looked at Tadase and nodded her head. She stood up and followed Ikuto out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, and the two were in the hallway Ikuto's face turned playful.

"I should have guessed you were the one Tadase was bragging his ass of about."

Amu smiled. "And I should have known you were the famous partner Tadase-kun talked about all the time. How have you been, Ikuto?"

"I've been good. I would have been much better if you had stayed with me though."

Amu's face turned down. "Ikuto, please don't start this. I told you I couldn't do it. I was young and I was scared. I didn't know any way out. Believe me, if there were any way out I would have found it."

"Well I found you again. And you better believe I'm not losing you again. Not to anyone. Even if it happens to be Tadase."

"Ikuto, you know you can't do that. It's impossible. I'm bound to Tadase until he doesn't want me anymore. And that could take the rest of our lives."

Ikuto looked at her with his deep blue eyes. "Amu, do you love me?"

Amu blushed and looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? Why are you asking me that?"

"Because Amu," Ikuto said, "I love you Amu. I have loved you ever since that day after we last met when we were little. And I can't stand to see you with anyone else. I want you for myself Amu."

Amu blushed. "Yes, Ikuto, I do love you. But what power does that have? In this world, love can easily be stepped on with no regret. We can't do this."

"Amu, stop saying can't. We can, and we will. I don't think that it's just coincidence that we keep meeting like this. We're meant to be together. And I'm tired of having to be pushed away from you each and every time I finally find you again. I'm not letting this happen again. Not ever. So just get used to the fact I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you."

Amu blushed and nodded. She had to hold her tears from spilling over and ruining her makeup. But how was this going to play out?

That night she went home with Nadeshiko, and told her about what Ikuto said.

"Amu-chan, I think that it's nice that he would do that for you. But you must remember that you are bound to Hotori-san. And there is no easy way around it."

"I know, but Nadeshiko, I love him…"

"Amu-chan, those are most beautiful words, and also, the most dangerous."

**Me: Tadase, could you do me a favor, and like jump over a cliff?**

**Tadase: Why would I do that?**

**Riku: Amu would love you more if you did that?**

**Me: Good one!**

**Tadase: Are you serious?**

**Me: Yeah…sure?**

**Tadase: Then I shall do so. And then Amu will become my bride!**

**Me: Yeah! Do that! Please read and review!**


End file.
